Jet King Robo
is the fourth and final boss of the second King Castle stage from Mega Man & Bass. It is a fusion of King Tank, King Plane and King, fought almost immediately right after the latter. King uses this form after being defeated by Mega Man or Bass, and being brainwashed by Dr. Wily for refusing to fight. It is gigantic and its only weak point is its head. Mega Man can use a platform to reach it, but Bass can either use a dashing double jump or angle his buster just right to strike it. His weakness is Wave Burner, but it can be difficult to use as Mega Man will need to jump from the platform when it is at its highest point and when King is very close to it. Bass will need to use the Treble Boost or a dashing double jump to gain the necessary height and then change to the Wave Burner from the subscreen. Attacks *Jet King Robo releases a barrage of bombs from the shoulder, similar to King Tank's version. However, dodging it is a bit trickier, because the field has little space and Jet King Robo takes up most of it. The player must move around in the limited space to dodge. Mega Man has the advantage of using the platform used to reach the weak spot as a shield. *Jet King Robo opens up a compartment on his chest and charges up a laser wave blast similar to the one King Plane uses. It is impossible to dodge. The only way to avoid the attack is by destroying the crystal on his chest. Remote Mine is recommended. Like King Plane, the crystal returns if it is destroyed, so it can be used until the battle is over. *Jet King Robo raises his arm and releases a tiny dot of energy from the elbow that flies around and tries to attack (four slow dots if playing as Mega Man; only one fast dot that pursues the player in a circular fashion when playing as Bass). It remains even after damaging the target, allowing it to hit multiple times before disappearing. The player must use either Wave Burner or Lightning Bolt to destroy it before it causes harm. *Jet King Robo will also charge at the player like King Tank. To dodge, Bass needs to double jump at the last second; however, due to the platform that is present when Mega Man is fighting the boss, it will not charge all the way to the wall, so it can be dodged either on the platform or directly underneath it. This is the best time for Mega Man to attack with the Wave Burner. This attack can be disabled by damaging the treads with Remote Mines until it releases smoke. Glitch If Jet King Robo is hit by an attack that would defeat it on the next hit, it will not gain invincibility frames, despite flashing as though it did, allowing the next shot to immediately destroy it. For example, if Jet King Robo has 10 HP left and is hit by the Wave Burner, the attack will deal 5 damage, then another 5 the next frame, defeating the boss with what seemed like one attack. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Jet King Robo will receive from each Special Weapon from Mega Man & Bass. Category:Mega Man & Bass bosses